The present invention relates to a desulfurization reactor assembly which includes a disposable self-sealing sorbent vessel.
It is known that fuel processors require hydrocarbon feed which is essentially sulfur-free so as not to irreversibly damage process catalysts.
The method of removing light sulfur-containing species from hydrocarbon vapor is also known. In this respect, hydrogen sulfide, mercaptans, and sulfides are removed by adsorption using ZnO and similar sorbents at elevated temperatures, such as 200xc2x0 C., for example. The sorbent reacts irreversibly with the sulfur-containing species providing sulfur-free gas hydrocarbon feed.
It will also be understood that spent sorbent must be periodically removed and replaced.
If spent sorbent should come into contact with water, H2S is released, requiring only experts to handle such equipment during removal and disposal of spent sorbent.
Thus there is a need in the industry for a disposable self-sealing sorbent vessel which will significantly minimize, if not altogether eliminate, the potential of contact of the sorbent with water during removal and disposal thereof.
According to the invention, there is provided a desulfurization reactor assembly having first and second sections, the first section comprising a plenum base having a vapor inflow pathway, a vapor outflow pathway, and a throughflow pathway for passage of heating medium therethrough for heating of vapor in the inflow and outflow pathways; the second section comprising a canister having a shell within which is seated a disposable self-sealing sorbent vessel, the sorbent vessel containing desulfurization sorbent therein and having a normally sealed vapor inflow pathway inlet and a normally sealed vapor outflow pathway outlet, and the shell and sorbent vessel being spaced apart and creating a heating medium throughflow pathway; the pathways in the second section aligning with the corresponding pathways in the first section when the sections are appropriately engaged; and the first section incorporating structure therein for causing and maintaining opening of the self-sealing inlet and outlet in the sorbent vessel of the second section whenever the sections are engaged and until disengagement therebetween.